Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-k-(-8k+7)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -k {-1(}\gray{-8k+7}{)} $ $ -k + {8k-7} $ Combine the $k$ terms: $ {-k + 8k} - 7$ $ {7k} - 7$ The simplified expression is $7k-7$